A Dark and Stormy Night
My entry for Cup's contest. *IzzyFan* I got a rock. Halloween FTW! 00:07, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Prologue It was a dark and stormy night in the humble town of Danville. A bright bolt of lightning flashed across the midnight black sky. Nobody minded, however. This was Halloween night, and this weather was perfect for the occasion. The storm just made the night seem scarier than it already was... and believe me, it was. You see, anything can happen on Halloween night. And 'anything' just might involve a few scares along the way. Chapter 1 "And the intelligent Indian boy looked at his math test... and saw that he had failed! FAILED, I tell you!" Baljeet Rai said, ending his ghost story with that. His friends kindly clapped... except Buford Van Stomm. "That was the worst ghost story I've ever heard!" he said, giving Baljeet a wedgie. "I was nice to you when you told about the haunted ship!" Baljeet shot back. "That was actually a ghost story, man!" Buford yelled. Phineas Flynn sat curled up in his sleeping bag. "Guys, guys, let's not fight. Anyone else wanna tell a ghost story?" he asked the crowd. "Me!" said Isabella Garcia-Shapiro brightly. "It was a dark and stormy night in a small town just like this one. A young boy of the age of one sat in his crib, waiting for his father to give him his good-night hug." Buford snickered. Isabella shot him a death glare. "Where was I? Oh yeah. The boy sat in his crib, crying for his father. Suddenly, he heard a door slam. The baby cried harder. EEEEEEEEEEEEEK! A scream was heard throughout the house. Then, doors all over started slamming, and the baby heard moaning and groaning. Just then, the baby's father came in... but he was different." "His eyes glowed blood-red, and fur had started growing on his arms. The baby boy didn't know what was going on... but he knew something was wrong. He cried all the more." "Suddenly, a man jumped on top of the father and dragged him out of the room. No one knows what happened, but he was never seen again. To this day, people say that every ten years on Halloween, the father's ghost comes to seek his revenge." Isabella looked around the room and saw that everyone was hiding in their sleeping bags... except for Phineas. He looked as if he was lost in a trance. Phineas was, in fact, in a trance. Isabella's story had seemed so familiar... And in an instant, he knew. He was the baby boy. Chapter 2 "Guys. We have to move. NOW!" Phineas shouted at his friends. "What are you talking about?" Isabella asked. "I'm in your story. I'm the baby boy. My dad is coming tonight to get revenge- it's been exactly 10 years since he died. We have to leave, or hide, or something!" Phineas said. "Phineas, that's just a made-up story. Nobody in that story exists," Isabella said, shaking her head. "Izzy, please believe me," Phineas said, taking her hand. "I know it's real. I know I'm the boy in the story. I remember it clearly. We have to move now, or-" Phineas was cut off by a slamming door. "Oh no," Phineas said. "It's too late." Suddenly, they heard a rattling doorknob and moaning and groaning. Everyone screamed louder than a stadium full of people could. "Dad?" Phineas asked. "DAD?!" Another moan came, this time from inside Candace's room. Then a groan, then a loud shriek. "HE'S GOT CANDACE!" Phineas yelled. He, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet ran to Candace's room and knocked on the door. It opened on its own with a loud CREEEEEEAK! Phineas saw Candace's limp body lying on her bed. "No," Phineas sobbed. "This can't be happening." That's the last anyone ever heard from any of the kids. It's as if they had vanished. Category:Stories Category:IzzyFan's Pages Category:Fanon Works